Bloodlines
by Chassie66
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are caught in a terrible storm as a second tardis comes through an open rift with its own Time Lord inside.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and affiliated characters of said TV program are the rightful property of BBC ONE. This story is not made for profit but for the free enjoyment of the fans. However! This version of Sarah Jane Smith does belong to me and said original characters cannot be used without my permission...please enjoy:**

**Bloodlines**

**Written By Chassie666**

**Edited By ****Gothic Thane**

**Chapter 1**

Red lightning crashed about the Tardis as it sped across the London sky, it seemed that the old ship was out of control as the occupants held on trying to take back control. The young brunette woman was almost thrown from her grip on the console as the Tardis took another hit from the strange lightning, the raggedy man still held on and let out a squeal of delight.

"You think it is fun?" She screamed out to him as the metallic sounding thunder roared outside.

He looked back her with a childish grin on his face, "Why not? It's a delightful ride!"

She gave him an angry gaze, "Because we are flying out of control, there is an abnormal storm raging over London that you just had to get close to it, and I don't feel like dying for a third time! Is that enough reasons for you?"

"Oh alright." He reasoned, "Party Pooper!" He made his way clawing to one of the panels and examined what the screen, "Well we may have a little situation..."

"Doctor, a little situation with you is not little...ever!" She replied, "What is going on with the Tardis?"

"Well Clara, it seems that there is a rift opening not far from us, causing the lightning..."

"And that is what's causing the Tardis to fly out of control?" She asked.

"No, actually, what is causing the Tardis to fly out of control is because the time vortex inside the Tardis is actually sending power to the rift...and I can't stop it." The Doctor gave his companion an ashen look.

"Don't look at me like that, you're a clever boy, make it stop!" Clara demanded.

"It's obvious that I'm going to try to stop her, but why is she doing this? Why is she trying to open a rift, that's not possible, only a Tardis running on full capacity can do that. This Tardis can't actually open a rift, not anymore and not for a very very long time. It was made impossible by the Elders..." The doctor pressed a few colored buttons on the console and gazed back in shock as the information came up on the screen."No..."

"What?" Clara asked as the Tardis jumped again, again she almost lost her grip, "Doctor! What is going on?"

"No no no no no...this is not possible! Not possible! Incredible!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Clara shouted at the Doctor.

He looked up her with a grin ear to ear, "There's another power source on the other side of the rift, a Tardis power source..."

"Another Tardis is trying to get into this world and your Tardis is helping it? That doesn't sound like a good thing in my books or your track record." Clara exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the shaking and the loud thunder stopped, the Tardis was still. No sounds came from it as Clara and the Doctor let go with white knuckled hands of their supports and stood on the calm floor of the machine.

"What happened now?" Clara looked around, everything inside the Tardis was still.

"I think we have landed..." He looked back at the screen, "...right beside the other Tardis..."

"Well then..." Clara got up and started to walk towards the doors to the outside, "...let's meet this Time Lord!"

The Doctor ran in front of her before she could even reach the doors, "No no no...hold on now, this is not something ordinary..."

A giggle escaped her lips, "Really?"

He paused for a moment, "You're right, nothing with me is ordinary. But this! This is special! There is a Tardis outside same model as my own and she helped her get here. But this Tardis is new, it's not very old at all. Unaltered and pure! Where she came from I have no idea, why my Tardis is tied to this one actually has me most curious, but we have to tread lightly. The operator of the Tardis could be a Time Lord from another dimension, perhaps my own doppelganger. We don't know if he's here for good or not so good intentions."

"So keep my mouth shut until we know something..." Clara pouted.

"Exactly!" Smiled the Doctor, "Alright now, let's go meet this Time Lord!"

They walked outside and looked around, it seemed that they had landed right beside another Tardis in the middle of an empty parking lot. Clara looked around the black night sky and looked back down at the second Tardis, it was in the same blue Police box as the Doctor's Tardis. The light of the second Tardis was till flashing slowly until it finally stopped.

"Alright Clara, I'm going to open the door and you follow my lead..." The Doctor began.

"Are you sure that's a very good idea, barging in on someone's car would very offensive to the owner and this Tardis isn't yours so..."

"Yes yes, you're right, we want to start this on the right foot. Fine, well this is what we should do..."

The doors of the Tardis flew open, smoke funneled out as a young woman with long light brown hair and dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt ran out coughing. The Doctor rushed to her side and helped her to stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, his reservations lifted as he starred at the young woman.

The girl took a few good breaths, "Yes, I think I'm fine." She looked back at her Tardis, "But I'm not sure about her."

"Why? What's wrong, how did you get here, why are you here, and where did you get that Tardis?" The Doctor demanded.

The woman gave him a strange look and pulled away quickly from him, "Oi! Aren't you pretty direct? No 'how do you do' or any proper greeting. no... just a lot of 'why' this and 'where' that. That's not how you treat a lady!"

The doctor looked at her brown eyes cautiously as he heard a snicker from Clara, "Quite right, sorry about that. I'm the Doctor, this is my companion Clara..."

"Please to meet you!" Clara shook the stranger's hand.

The Doctor gently moved his companion away from the stranger and gave a smile, "And you are?"

The young woman grinned childishly, "I am the Professor, please to meet you both. Now I have a lot of work to do so, if you will excuse me, I really need to get back in my Tardis."

The Doctor moved into her way, "I can help you with your Tardis. What seems to be the problem? No need to rush off. We've got all the time in the world."

"Nothing I can't fix on my own, don't need to trouble you and I really should be off..." The Professor replied as she tried to get around the Doctor.

"Oh it's no trouble at all..." The Doctor stepped back in her path, "I know a thing or two about Tardises..."

"And I said I didn't need your bloody help!" She said in a louder voice and she walked around the Doctor again.

The doctor now stepped right in front of her Tardis' still open door, "There's no need to be sour there, but I do believe you need my assistance..."

"Hey!" The Professor snapped at him, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are just pushing yourself around thinking that everyone you meet needs your help?! You really think that much of yourself? Do I look like a Damsel in distress?"

"Well you are a damsel and I do believe you are in some type of distress." The Doctor smiled back at her.

Her eyes looked so young to him, a human 18 or 19? Younger? Older? Regenerations? Experiences? The Doctor hid his excitement for meeting this young one, even though she was quite brass. His last tangle with a Time Lord caused so much pain, so much misery. He lost his long time friend, and ended up regenerating to save a life. How much pain is this young one going to endure? Will she take the same paths as he did? What way would she be drawn too? A Doctor or...a Master?

"Are you sure it's your Tardis?" The Doctor smiled at her.

The Professor seemed worried for a moment, just enough for the Doctor to catch it, then confidence came back into those familiar hazel eyes.

"It's none of your business where I or this Tardis goes. You have your own so go off and save the world! I'm no importance to you!" She growled at him.

The Doctor grinned, "Oh you are very very important to me, just not sure why or how yet. And for that I want to stay very close to you."

Her face changed, anger filled it as she took out her own sonic screwdriver, the end lit up in a bright purple light, "Oi! I'm warning you! You don't frighten me one bit!"

"No but something does..." He said in a calm tone and gave her a reassuring smile, "...I can honestly help you."

Her face calmed down and she took a deep breath, "...I really shouldn't be here...I need to get back home right away."

"I know, I can help you get back to your own world, but you have to trust me..." The doctor tried to take her hand, but the young Time Lord moved away too quickly.

"No I really should be here... I really need to get out of here." She began to look around their environment, as the Doctor looked at his own sonic screwdriver, "Oh I know I really need to get out of here."

Clara came up and put her arm around the woman, "Trust the Doctor, if you're in trouble he can help."

The Time Lady thought for a moment, "Well then, shit will be hitting the hen house I guess..."

"What?" the Doctor looked at her puzzled.

The Professor smiled, "Something my Gran would say in a situation like this."

"A Gran!" the Doctor smiled, "You have a Gran?"

She grinned back, "Yeah a Gran, some people have them, some people don't. What of it?"

"Oh nothing." The Doctor chuckled, "Just not something a Time Lord would say..."

The Professor slapped his stomach, "Hey! I'm as much as a Time Lord as you are!"

"You may be a Time Lord but just by looking at this scan of your Tardis with my sonic screwdriver while I was stopping you from running inside tells me that your inexperience cause the mess that's inside that you yourself cannot repair and that my dear makes you very young and much in need of me. Still in your first regeneration?"

The Professor crossed her arms and pouted as a child would, "It's not polite to ask a Lady her age or regenerations."

The Doctor moved out of her way gestured to the doors, "Ladies first."

The Professor gave him a strange look and walked into her Tardis, Clara and the Doctor stood back for a moment.

"There is something boiling in that clever head of yous..." Clara asked in a whisper to him.

"Oh yes..." He mumbled to her, "... my Tardis helped her Tardis to get here, they are both same model type 40 but hers is just a baby, her Tardis is from this world but she is not, and the final clue is that she knows me not bothered by encountering another Time Lord or Tardis, I can't read her telepathicly because she's blocking it and I believe she knows me...so many questions..."

Clara locked her arm around his and gave him a great grin, "Well then Doctor, it seems that the game is a foot!"

The Doctor grinned back"Oh yes Dear Miss Oswald, the game is a foot!"

"Hey out there! Are you bloats coming in here or what? I haven't got all night you know!" they heard the shout from inside the second Tardis.

The Doctor gestured again to the door and smiled at Clara, "After you, ladies first."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Lines**

**Chapter 2**

As Clara and the Doctor entered the second Tardis, they were almost blinded by the brightness of the interior. As their eyes adjusted, they gazed in awe at the blue and silver walls that seem to create the lighting. It was beautiful. In the center of the room was a bright blue console that seem to go from the base where the controls were to the top of the ceiling like a trunk of a great tree. Under the console was where the sparks were coming from, the Professor was standing within the sparks with her arms crossed as well as a similar look on her face.

"I haven't got all day you know, I really need to get back to my Universe so I'm reluctantly letting you help me." She said, "The faster I'm out of here the better it is for all of us."

The Doctor strolled towards her, "What's your rush? I don't get the opportunity to meet another Time Lord, even though she's quite young."

"Oi! Again with the age thing, You'd think a Time Lord wouldn't be so obsessed with it." She answered back, "What does it matter that I'm young?"

"He gets obsessed with the silliest of things." Clara giggled.

"You're not helping." The Doctor sneered, "Professor, please indulge me for a time. I am a lonely Time Lord that just wants to forget for a time that he's alone in this world."

The Professor's eyes seem to soften at his plea, she understood that statement more than he realized. Perhaps a little time wouldn't hurt, this was a chance of a life time for her, to talk to the actual Doctor... The Doctor! The man that has been such a large part for her life.

"Alright, you win. After we get my Tardis fixed we can have a nice spot of tea and crumpets or something." The professor mocked as she knelt down to the open panel below the console, the sparks whisked past her head, "Here's where the problem is, I tried to disconnect the main power coil in the trans-dimension engine when it wouldn't shut off from the console."

The Doctor knelt beside her as Clara carefully looked around the room, "Did you try the manual override first?"

The professor gave him a dirty look, "Of course I did, I'm not a blooming idiot! I know how to operate a Tardis!"

"Don't take it so offensively, just want to go through every detail. Now, what happened before you went through the rift, as much detail as you can give me would be best."

"Well..." She thought for a moment, "...I was in the garden, I noticed the Tardis calling me so I thought she wanted to go for a trip so I thought I should get it out of her system since she hadn't gone out for a bit. So We went off and everything was fine until she just started to open a rift! I tried everything to get her the stop but she wouldn't. I know they are sentient but to take control like that? Well that just blew my mind! She never did that before so I had to stop it before we went through. So I did the only thing I could think of, I pulled the power coil out of the trans-dimensional engine. It worked for a moment but then it started all over again. And next thing I know we're here. I never knew they could have a mind of their own."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh they can, my own never takes me where I want to go, only where I need to go. So it's always a surprise every time. I like surprises, do you?"

"Depending on the surprise." She gave him a weird look.

"Alright now, what we need to do is completely turn off the power to all the engines and take a good look."

The Professor got up and stretched, "I'll go shut it off in the power room, don't touch anything while I'm gone!"

She walked to the closest door to them and walked through it was the door opened and closed without a touch.

"Well that's something your Tardis doesn't do." Clara commented as she stood beside the doctor, "Can we theories now?"

The Doctor looked up to her with a wide grin, "Oh I love to theories with you."

"Good!" Clara said as she knelt down beside him and the Doctor took out his screwdriver and started to work on the console, "So, who do you think she is?"

"Oh she is such a surprise!" The Doctor stopped and took a good look at his screwdriver, "Oh this is spectacular!"

"Well don't keep it to yourself, tell me what you think!" Clara demanded.

The doctor gave her a serious look, "She's my daughter...from the future! I'm sure of it!" He let out his excitement a bit.

Clara gave him a puzzled look, "Really? What makes you think that?"

The doctor extended his arms out, "This! This Tardis IS an offspring from my very own Tardis! Oh and that fierceness! Oh it's got Pond written all over it! That sass that I miss oh so much"

"Pond?" Clara asked.

"Yes, Pond! River's mother was a former companion, Amy and Rory Pond. A long time ago. Oh River is going to be so exited! But we can't tell her...spoilers..."

"But I thought Time Lords can't have children..." Clara asked.

"And I never thought that River could be possible until she was. If it's one thing I have learned in my very long life is that nothing is impossible."

"Really?" Clara looked back at the door to make sure that the professor was not coming back too soon, "Can you just scan her and check her DNA or something?"

The Doctor looked at her strangely, "Why? And ruin the excitement and adventure of discovering the truth? Oh I couldn't spoil that!"

"Well this is was I think, she could be a Time Lord from way back before you trapped them in that time bubble and she got stuck in another dimension or in the actual void. Since you've stated that the Tardises were removed from activity long before you were born. I'm sure your Tardis had lots of babies before she was put in that museum..."

The lights under the console turned off, The Doctor looked back at the damaged engine, "Well, that does make very good sense..."

"Then it's settled, a bet then?" She smiled at him as she extended her open hand to him.

"You want to make a bet? What do I win?" He grinned.

Clara sighed, "I'll let you take me disco dancing, in the 70s."

"And if you win?"

Clara grinned, "Then you'll take me to Great Library of Alexandria."

The Doctor shook her hand, "Deal! I've always enjoyed Cleopatra's company."

The Professor entered back into the console room, "Well everything seems to still be running in tip top shape, but I'll need to fuel up before I leave. The crossing drained a lot of her power."

"No surprise..." The Doctor said as he and Clara got up to their feet, "I'm quite shocked that you didn't blow the transistor hyperlinks inside. The shock of loosing that power could have shorted it out but since she used the bulk of her power to open the rift that saved it from surging. Very lucky indeed."

The Professor crossed her arms, "Then explain me this smarty pants, If cutting the power to the trans-dimensional engine would stop the rift from opening, then how did I still come through? The Tardis couldn't keep it open, it should have closed right after but it stayed open. Explanation please?"

The Doctor rushed around Clara and to the Professor's side, "Easy Professor, because another Tardis from the other side kept it open."

The young Time Lord starred at the Doctor with eyes wide open in shock, "But that's not possible! You're Tardis can't open a rift..."

"No..." The Doctor grinned, "...but she can keep one open."

"But why would she? It seems that they are conspiring...why?" The Professor asked confused in her revelation.

"As I have said before my dear Professor, my Tardis takes me where I need to be... the real questions is why I needed to meet you, any ideas why both the Tardises had the same intentions?" He stared at her with intense concentration, as if he was examining her.

"How the bloody Hell should I know why your Tardis helped my Tardis kidnap me..." The professor threw her hands in the air to break the tension between them, "...that's it! I've been kidnapped by two time machines! Oh this is going to be one for the books."

"Now now..." Clara chimed, "...there's no need to get excited, the Doctor will be able to short it out and you can go back on your way home...right after tea...!"

"Clara's right." The Doctor smiled, "I have a spare coil in my Tardis you can have. I don't use my trans-dimensional engine so we can certainly use the parts. No fear dear, we will get your Tardis repaired."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The professor asked as she started to walk out of her Tardis, "Lets get her working. I've been here for less than ten minutes and I'm already not liking it here."

"Oh I hope it's not because of us..." Clara asked, "It seems to bother you a lot that we want to help you so much."

"I'd rather not get into things..." The professor began as they all exited the Tardis and walked into what seemed like a patrol of black armor guards.

There were at least 20 of them, black helmets and goggle, couldn't see their faces. They all had an energy riffle pointed at them. A tall dark skinned man walked calmly from the armed men dressed in a black suit with a bright red tie.

The Doctor and Clara raised their hands as the Professor groaned and crossed her arms in frustration, "Are you serious? I need this as much as I need a crack in my skull..."

"I suggest you raise your arms..." the Doctor said as she raised her arms up.

The man in the suit smiled at them, "We've been expecting you..."

To be continued...


End file.
